


An Ocean Away

by 3detectives1writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3detectives1writer/pseuds/3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 4 for Jumin and V week4/13: Long Distance Relationship/Lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I found out I have bronchitis. Yay! It’s not like I had any other plans this weekend anyway! This one’s a little shorter since it’s just a small scene. I’m not too sure about it, so please tell me what you think. Anyway, please enjoy today’s story.  
> Key:  
> Bold=Jumin  
> Italics=V

            “Mr. Han.”

            “Director Han?”

            “Jumin!”

            He flinched at his father’s voice, quickly recomposing himself as he averted his gaze from his phone. He flashed a signature business smile and straightened his tie before he spoke.

            “My apologies, gentlemen. Shall we proceed to Section 5?”

            The room buzzed with conversation once again, negotiations proceeding as usual. These meetings were the dullest part of business as both sides crammed lawyers and representatives to carefully go over the contract. Most of the time, they all agreed with everything. There wasn’t even a debate to keep his attention.

            So, no one could really blame him for getting distracted. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see the very intense game of Candy Crush on the phone of the new partner’s director.

            Assistant Kang was too polite to reprimand him directly, but he felt her disapproving look. This really was a massively important business deal that took months of work, so he really should be paying attention.

            But he couldn’t exactly ignore the adorableness on his phone.

            And for once, he wasn’t talking about Elizabeth the 3rd.

            Jumin hid his smile behind a sip of coffee as another text appeared. Yet another clever cat joke. Honestly, where did he even find these?

            Ding.

            A picture this time.

            A walking path bordered by beautiful cherry blossoms with the soft evening light creating a mystical view.

            **Beautiful. You really do have a gift for capturing the perfect moment.**

A beat passed, then:

_It isn’t quite as perfect as you think._

**And why is that?**

_You’re not here._

Jumin blushed, setting his phone down to recompose himself once more before commenting on the negotiations once more. This . . . thing they were doing is still fairly new, but it felt completely natural at the same time. They were still Jumin and V, best childhood friends, but this new addition to their relationship made it seem more . . .

            Another photo.

            This time, the photographer himself, his turquoise hair pushed back with a pair of black aviators. He wore a brown sweater today, his camera hanging around his neck. His eyes shined with merriment as he blew a kiss at the camera.

            Jumin turned a new shade of scarlet, coughing softly to hide his embarrassment. He always remembered Jihyun as the timid, cautious boy from his youth, but ever since they started this relationship, he’s grown bolder. Pictures like these made his heart beat ten times faster.

            “Please excuse me, Gentlemen.”

(~)

            “You’re such a jerk. You know I’m in a meeting.”

            V laughed. “Always the best time to catch you off guard. Besides, you needed a break anyway.”

            “Can’t argue with that,” Jumin shrugged, finding a quiet corner of the office.

            The two discussed work as usual, Jumin complaining about the long hours at the office and V telling wonderful stories of New York City. It was fashion week, and V was selected to capture every moment of the most important show of the season.

            “I miss you . . .” V admitted at last.

            Jumin chuckled, “You’ve only been gone a few days.”

            “I know, but still. I guess it just feels weird to be away since we spent the past month together.”

            Although he wouldn’t admit it, both knew Jumin felt the same. Out of courtesy, he just chose not to voice it out loud. “Only a few more days . . .”

            He heard V’s nervous laugh, and his heart sank. “You _are_ coming back in a few days, right?”

            “Jumin . . . I’m sorry. I got this incredible offer in California for a few weeks, and I can’t afford to miss it . . . Maybe you can join me?”

            “I can’t. We leave for Beijing as soon as these negotiations wrap up.” He slumped against the wall, running his hands through his hair.

            V sighed and waited before responding. “I knew this would be difficult, but I didn’t think it would be _that_ hard.”

            “I know, but we must figure out how to make it work. Take the offer. If this job is as important as you say it is, go for it. Although I will miss you terribly, I care about your work too.”

            Jumin felt V’s smile through the phone, coaxing one out of him as well. “Thank you. I’ve kept you too long. I’ll call you when I get back from dinner,” V said.

            Jumin knew he was right, but he still waited a few more minutes before returning to the meeting room. He sighed and stared gloomily out the window, pocketing his phone. Even though he understood why it didn’t make being apart any easier.

            Oh, well. That’s what happens when travelers enter a relationship. Maybe if he can sneak away long enough, he can take the jet and surprise him. Even if it’s just for a day, it’ll make all the difference in the world.

            Jumin smiled at the thought, already planning the rendezvous in his head. He recomposed himself into the proper businessman before entering the room, using his charisma to win over the clients and wrap up the tedious meeting.

            Being apart may not be as terrible as they think.

            Absence does make the heart grow fonder, after all.


End file.
